Don't Go Breakin' My Heart
by astonishes
Summary: I'm not going to settle for anything less than everything. So, why am I? She asked herself. She sat up. No more of this life. If I'm going to be big, I've got to start thinking it. And I'm not going to do it when I'm like this.


I've just been on a roll lately! I published a HSM fic two days ago, a X-Men fic yesterday, and now, this one! Snaps for Rachel. (snaps).

Anyway, this is another Troypay oneshot. I felt we all need a little balance between the Troyellas and Troypays, even though Zac and Vanessa are officially dating so of course everyone's Troyella/Zanessa. But I can dream, can't I?!

**Title**: Don't Go Breakin' My Heart  
**Summary**: "I'm not going to settle for _any_thing less than everything. So, why am I?" She asked herself. She sat up. "No more of _this_ life. If I'm going to be big, I've got to start thinking it. And I'm not going to do it when I'm like this."  
**Pairing**: Troy/Sharpay, Ryan/Gabriella.

* * *

Sharpay looked at her reflection in the mirror. She scoffed at herself. "Why even bother looking nice anymore? No one even looks at me," She said to herself. She brushed her hair, a solemn expression on her face. She brushed until she couldn't take it. She threw her brush at the wall and screamed; but no one heard her. Ryan was probably out with the "golden group" while her parents were in Italy, doing whatever it was that they did. She walked into her closet, humming the tune to her favorite song, "A Little More You" by Little Big Town. She sniffed, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, the happy song doing nothing to stop them. 

She grabbed a simple outfit; she didn't feel like dressing up lately. She slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, a satin camisole, and a pair of sparkly flats. She pulled on a pearl necklace and faced her reflection. She gave herself a small smile. She left her wavy hair down and natural and kept her make-up soft and peachy. She placed a random CD from her collection in her radio and pressed shuffle. "Settlin'" by Sugarland began to play. She smiled and danced to the beat. "I ain't settlin' for anything less than everything," She sang aloud, her voice matching that of Jennifer Nettles. She spun around and landed on her bed. She panted and smiled. She had an idea.

"I'm not going to settle for _any_thing less than everything. So, why am I?" She asked herself. She sat up. "No more of _this_ life. If I'm going to be big, I've got to start thinking it. And I'm not going to do it when I'm like this."

She walked over to her dresser and dialed one of the few numbers she bothered memorizing. "Hey daddy," Sharpay said into the reciever. "I'm going to need some money..."

* * *

Sharpay faced her reflection and gave a big grin; she looked completely different. Her hair was no longer long and blonde; she had a short, Nicole Richie-like bob that was in her natural waves. It was a strawberry blonde and compliented the soft, peachy blush she wore. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown they always were, accented by a baby pink eyeshadow that made them really pop. Her lips were a glossy pink; subtle but gorgeous. She looked like a new person; and she was. 

She grabbed the white masquerade mask from the top of her dresser; she was excited for the dance. She choose a simple white, strapless dress (Think 'A Cinderella Story') from her mother's closet. She put on the mask and gasped at her reflection; she spun around and collapsed on her bed, laughing. A horn honked outside, signaling that it was time to leave. She grabbed her cellphone and threw it into her beaded clutch. She ran downstairs to her friend's car.

* * *

Sharpay arrived at the country club at eight but the ball already in full swing. She walked inside and wasn't treated like she normally would be. People were nice and smiled her; guys asked her to dance but she polietly rejected them. She made her way over to Ryan and smiled. He was talking to Gabriella and Taylor, who also looked nice. She figured she'd leave him be; he really liked Gabriella and wanted to give her a chance. 

Sharpay felt like she was slowly but surely being pushed out of the limelight. Gabriella took center stage and all the lights seemed to be on her and Troy. Ryan was fine being an understudy; theatre was his extracurricular but it was Sharpay's life. She never felt that she excelled at anything else and while she radiated over-confidence, she was insecure about everything. However, she refused to let show her weakness; all people wanted to do was get to the top and were willing to do anything to get it. She knew about this from expreience; she was crushed by two people who knew nothing about theatre but seemed to surpass her in her "expertise." Now, she had nothing.

She sighed bitterly and walked to an empty table. Her wonderful night was taking the express train downward. She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She was asked by a few guys to dance but refused them; she didn't want to dance anyway. She picked up the sides of her dress and walked to the hall. She let the sides fall and walked around, singing to herself.

"This could be the start of something new, it feels to right to be here with you, and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart," She sang, hitting every pitch correctly.

"The start of something new," A voice sang from behind her. She knew that voice; it haunted her in her dreams and nightmares. "You sing really nice."

"Troy Bolton. Thank you but I don't have anything else for you to take. You and that little brainiac have taken my spotlight, my life, my brother, everything. What else do you want?" Sharpay said coldly, stopping but not turning around.

"Sharpay? I didn't even know it was you. You look so different," Troy said, catching up to her.

"Surprise," She said, sarcastically. She turned around to face him. All the rage she had been holding inside of her for the past couple months bubbled to the surface. "You know, you think that theatre is just a little hobby on the side, that it's so easy and looks great on your resume. But did you ever think that you have basketball to lean on? I have nothing.

"Your little girlfriend is a genius, what about Ryan and I? We're not miniature Einstiens, we don't play an istrument, we don't do anything but theatre. Next year, Ryan will be on the soccer team. Next year, Gabriella will be on the scholastic team. Next year, you'll still be basketball captain. Next year, you'll all be in the musical again.

"What about me, Troy? What about what I can do? I want to go to college, I want to persue a career in this, I want to be able to get out of New Mexico. But what can I do about it now? No college wants some high schooler who used to be the best. They don't want a long-time performer overthrown by two kids who have never done theatre before.

"Call me selfish, call me concieted, call me whatever hurtful names you want. I've become numb to the feeling of being hated, of being the outcast, of being ostracized for persuing what I love and doing anything to get there. But don't call me stupid, or unemotional, or heartless," Sharpay said sadly. She had just poured her heart out to Troy Bolton; the jock who ruined her high school years. Why?

"I...I never knew you felt this way, Sharpay," Troy stuttered. Sharpay scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, Troy. The only thing you know is how to look pretty, score touchdowns, and sing. Now please, go back to your little girlfriend and friends. Leave me alone, no else has a problem with that."

"My girlfriend, right. You mean the one making out with your brother on the dance floor? Somehow, I don't think we're dating anymore. Although, technically, we never were..." Troy laughed, trying to ease the tension.

"Oh, God, Ryan," Sharpay said, burying her face in her hands. She was grateful at the attempt of humor but embarrassed by her brother's actions.

"Sharpay, why...why don't you ever tell anyone how you feel? I mean, you just told me, Troy Bolton of all people, how you feel. You must need someone or something," Troy said after a few moments of silence.

"Because it's no one's buisness but my own," Sharpay said, turning to walk away.

"Sharpay, running isn't going to solve anything," Troy called.

"Since when did Bolton become so philosophical?" Sharpay snarked.

"Sharpay, I'm being serious. Running away from your problems makes them bigger. The only way to get away from them is facing them."

"Troy, you don't know anything about me-"

"Sharpay! Stop thinking only about yourself for a moment! Did you ever stop your pity party to think that maybe, just maybe, that other people feel the way you do? That other people know what your going through? That other people have gone through worse? God, Sharpay! Why do you think people call you the Ice Princess? All you do is think about yourself!" Sharpay stared at Troy, who was running his hands through his hair.

"You know, Troy, you're right. Thank you, Dr. Phil, now please, go. I never asked you to come here, I never asked you to listen to me, I never asked anything of you. Go, please," Sharpay said, picking up the sides of her dress and running.

"You're the one who just told me everything! I didn't ask to be your freaking listener!" Troy yelled after her. He let out a frustrated sigh. If he didn't care so much why was he about to run after her? He began the chase.

* * *

Sharpay turned down hall after hall, tears streaming down her face. _How could I be so stupid? What made me tell this to Bolton? God, Sharpay, what's your problem?_, she scolded herself. She turned down another hallway, her vision impaired by the stream of tears. She leaned against a wall and cried, hard. 

By this time, Troy had caught up to her, panting softly. He hadn't expected her to be able to run fast in heels and his shoes weren't exactly jog-appropriate. He saw her on the floor, tangled in a mess of satin, tears, and hair. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably and she let out loud sobs. He looked around before kneeling down next to her.

"Sharpay, hey, Sharpay?" Troy asked gently, touching her shoulder.

"Go away, Troy," She mumbled, still crying.

"Sharpay, look, I...I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to say what I said, at least, in that way," Troy whispered, sitting down next to her.

"Troy, what do you want from me?" She asked, sitting up fully. She looked at him with watery eyes, make-up slightly smeared by the tears and hair a little ruffled.

"I don't know," Troy said, nervously.

"You know, I don't regret telling you what I told you. I needed to tell someone and I guess it's better that it was you and not someone else," Sharpay said, letting out a little laugh.

"Well, at least now I can't call you emotionless," Troy said, wrapping his arm around her tiny shoulders.

"God, I probably look so bad right now," She said, laughing as she leaned into his hold. "Thanks, Troy."

"No problem, Sharpay. You're not that bad, you know. A little...emotional but not that bad," Troy said.

"You jerk. You know, you're not that bad either. Not as charming as you seem from afar but hey, not a total dork," She said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" He said, feigning hurt. He put his hand over his heart, a shocked expression on his face.

"You idiot," she mumbled, lightly punching him. He took his second hand and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her face to his chest. He took the other hand and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks, best friend. You're awesome," he joked.

"Troy, you're messing up my hair!" She shriked.

"Oh, please. Like you were going to go back there anyway," Troy said, pulling back and leaning his back against the wall, next to Sharpay.

"So, you caught me. Why was is that you were leaving the dance anyway? I know you weren't looking for me," Sharpay asked after a moment's silence.

"I didn't really want to be here. I was more ambushed, gagged and dragged here," he said.

"No, really. Why are you here?"

"Well, Gabi told me she wanted me here for something and as her friend, I told her I'd come," Troy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"How sickeningly sweet," Sharpay muttered sarcastically.

"She didn't need my help anyway; fifteen minutes after I arrived she had her tongue down your brother's throat."

"Mental picture, mental picture!" Sharpay said, covering her ears. Troy laughed. For a couple minutes, the pair just sat in silence, enjoying the company. Troy looked at his watch.

"So it's offically nine o'clock," he announced.

"What? Are you like Cinderella? Does this mean you're the Cinderella to my Prince Charming?" Sharpay laughed.

"Ha ha," me muttered dryly. "No, but Gabriella said she wanted me to be in the gym by nine fifteen for a surprise."

"What is she going to do? Shove her tongue down Chad's throat now?" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Of course not! Chad's dating Taylor and she wouldn't do that to her best friend," Troy laughed breathily. "Let's go."

"How about we don't and say we did?" Sharpay asked hopelessly.

"Nope, you're coming with me," Tryo said, standing up and pulling Sharpay up with him.

"Yeah, about that...tootles!" She said, waving and trying to walk off. Troy grabbed her wrist.

"Not getting away that easily," he told her, pulling her with him.

"Troy Bolton! Let me go this instant!" Sharpay struggled against his hold but he just made it tighter. She sighed dramatically.

"Sharpay, stop struggling," Troy told her, smirking.

"Or what? People will think that their star player here is kidnapping me?" Sharpay giggled.

"Funny. No, we're here anyway." Troy rolled his eyes and let go of Sharpay's wrist. He watched as she put her mask back on and smoothed out her dress.

"Can you tell my makeup was all runny?" She asked.

"Nope, you look just...beautiful," Troy told her. He noticed a slight blush forming on Sharpay's cheeks but didn't mention anything. She turned back around and opened the doors with a flourish. Troy walked in a minute after her so they wouldn't arouse suspiscion.

"Hey everybody! I hope you're having a great time!" a voice called out from the stage. The entire crowd cheered.

"Awesome! Okay, we have a surprise for you," Ryan said. Troy moved to stand by Sharpay.

"This was Gabriella's idea, so, all the credit goes to her," Ryan told them, gestering to his girlfriend. Gabriella smiled sweetly and waved before turning her attention back to Ryan, the crowd following.

"I bet this is going to be the stu-" Sharpay's rant was cut short when she heard her name being called.

"Sharpay Evans and...Troy Bolton!" Ryan finished. Murmurs went through the crowd as Sharpay stood with her mouth open.

"What?!" Sharpay shrieked.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting," a girl snickered besides Sharpay.

"What just happened?" Sharpay asked her, trying to remain calm.

"Troy Bolton has to dance with Sharpay Evans," the girl laughed. "I just hope she doesn't turn him into ice."

Sharpay's expression turned dark. "Oh, don't worry, I won't. And don't be jealous I get Troy to myself and you don't," Sharpay told the girl, laughing to herself as the girl's expression turned from amusement to horror. Sharpay turned on her heel and walked to the front of the stage where Troy was talking in hushed tones with Gabriella, who had an amused smile on her face. Sharpay turned and grabbed Ryan's tie, pulling him face level with her.

"What on _earth_ are you thinking, Ryan?" Sharpay whispered fiercely. "You better not be trying to set me up with him because we do _not_ like each other that way."

"Sharpay?!" Ryan asked. "You look...different!"

"Geez, Einstein. Thanks for noticing," Sharpay snarked.

"And it was Gabriella's idea. She thought that you'd made a cute couple. I agree, though. You've known each other for the longest time, you have the biggest crush on him, and I _know_ be likes you," Ryan told her.

"Right. And I'm the Queen of freaking England." Sharpay rolled her eyes at how wrong her brother was. "Just get me out of this."

"Too late," Ryan told her, swiftly pulling away from her death grip and walking over to Gabriella. Sharpay shot him a confused look and turned around to see Troy standing there, awkwardly stratching the back of his neck.

"So, uhh, would you like to dance with me, Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"I guess. I mean, we don't really have a choice, do we?" Sharpay asked, giving him a small smile.

"No, I guess not," he told her. Sharpay grabbed his hand and walked with him to the center of the floor where there was a space for them. She looked at Troy and stifiled a laugh when she heard the beginning notes.

"Oh my gosh, I just _love_ this song," Sharpay told him as she started to sing along. "_Don't go breaking my heart_."

"_I couldn't if I tried_," Troy sang.

"_Oh, hunny, if I get restless_," Sharpay sang back, laughing.

"_Baby, you're not that kind_," Troy sang. Sharpay giggled and continued, not noticing the stares and whispers going on around them.

Then, her brown eyes locked with his blue ones and she became serious. "Don't...don't...don't...don't go breaking my," she whispered.

"_I won't go breaking_," Troy told her.

"

Gasps went up through out the crowd as Sharpay and Troy kissed. After realizing they needed air to survive, they broke apart, flushed and breathing hard.

Troy looked at Sharpay. Her cheeks were flushed and her mask was about to fall off. Her brown eyes weren't holding the coldness they usually contained; instead they looked confused and vulnerable. He pulled her into a tight hug, smiling to himself as she gripped him just as tight, to make sure he wouldn't leave. "I won't go breaking your heart," he whispered into her hair.

_

* * *

_**Okay, as you can tell, I love Jesse McCartney. XD But this has been sitting in my computer, unfinished for a couple months. I've been adding a little here, taking off a little there, and I just finally finished it. I've been noticing a slight lack of Troy/Sharpay stories recently. Or maybe that's just me.**


End file.
